


Rock My Life

by j7nx



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Angst, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j7nx/pseuds/j7nx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kage Inc. was one of the biggest companies in Fire country. Sparks fly between two of the best workers there. During one of the meetings between the personnel, those sparks become something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was written for the sn_exchange over on LJ and it was for dedkake. I hope that everyone will enjoy reading it and I'd love to hear your thoughts on my first lemon ~_~ Also a big thank you to my beta solitare1 for taking a look through the story. The song is performed by Jeanette Biedermann.

 Rock My Life

 

The gym on Sandaime Street had many regular customers and the reasons for what were quite simple. The equipment there was very good and the prices were reasonable, another plus was that it was close to the school in that district of Konoha, that’s why many high school students went there to train and work out.

One of those students that had continued to frequent the gym even after leaving school is Uchiha Sasuke. Ever since the first time he was dragged there by fellow classmates, Sasuke had decided to continue working out at “Supo-tsukurabu”. Even during the years when the raven was in college he had made it a point to keep going to the gym at least twice a week, and the routine hasn’t changed even though he was now working for the biggest company in Fire Country, namely The Kage Inc.

The Kage Inc. is a company which does a little of everything, there probably isn’t a field where they don’t have partners or a branch of their own. They already have branches in technology and electronics, car industry, and the fashion field coupled with many others.

The newest addition to that last branch is Sasuke himself. The Uchiha has always had the passion for photography so he had decided to pursue his dream and went to the Arts College in Konoha to become a professional photographer. He had worked his ass off to get his degrees for photography, especially his Fashion & Glamour degree. Though Sasuke had to admit all those sleepless nights were absolutely worth it in the end. He was very proud of himself and so was his family.

For about a year he had worked for small fashion studios, taking pictures of new models who craved fame and glory. Sasuke had been content with his position at that time, he had a good salary and he did what he enjoyed the most. But it appeared that Fate had chosen a different path for him, one filled with the fame and glory all models strived to achieve.

So around that time the famous photographer Yuhi Kurenai had come across some of his pictures in one of the less known magazines. Apparently she had seen his potential so she had decided to approach him. When Kurenai came to visit him during one of his shooting sessions Sasuke had been very surprised to see one of his favourite photographers observing his work. They had gone to have lunch together and spent quite some time talking about photography and millions of other things.

After their meeting Kurenai had recommended his work to the president of Kage Inc. And just a few days later he had received an offer to start working for them. To say that the young Uchiha had been ecstatic when he received the invitation would be a major understatement. Sasuke had been honored to work for such a big company so he had accepted the job without hesitation and with a lot of anticipation to work with the world’s most famous models. Since then had passed two years and Sasuke was quite content with his current position.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

It was a late afternoon Tuesday when the young photographer had gone to his favourite gym to work out and loosen up.

As a regular customer, Sasuke knew a lot of the people going to Supo-tsukurabu. He had even made a few friends there. One of them is Rock Lee, who is working there as a fitness instructor. In the beginning he had been crept out by the man’s antics and way of dressing but after the initial shock had worn off and he had taken the time to actually talk to the guy, they had become good friends. Besides Lee surely knew what he was doing and could help even the most overweighed person to get in shape with his training regimes and special diets. 

Usually Sasuke pays close attention to his surroundings, because he never knows when something may catch attention and he will feel the need to take a picture of it. Yet there are times when he loosens up and just enjoys himself. That happens when he’s in the gym.

Due to it being late and a workday there weren’t many people at Supo-tsukurabu. In fact Sasuke was alone in the spacious gym except for two high school students working out and helping each other with lifting weights.

‘Best friends, probably.’ Sasuke thought as he stole a glance at the boys in one of the mirrors lined up here and there on the walls.

The Uchiha was lifting some dumbbells when another person joined them. The man was tall around 6, 1 feet, wearing a dark red hoodie which was pulled up over his head with black sweatpants and a gym bag was carried in one of his hands.

The man went straight to one of the punching bags in the corners of the gym and dropped his bag heavily on the bench lined up to the wall. He propped one of his legs on it and checked the laces of his box shoes then did the same for the other. After that the man rummaged through his bag and pulled out two rolls of bandages, which he proceeded to wrap around his knuckles and wrists. He clenched his fists to make sure the wrappings weren’t too tight then turned to the punching bag.

Without warming up or stretching the man began beating and punching the bag hard and quick. It looked like he was putting all his anger behind the punches as he swung his fists time after another at the bag.

Sasuke observed him for a few minutes, momentarily taken by the strength and viciousness the man possessed. After a few minutes, the man gained a light bounce in his steps as he continued slamming his fists in the bag and started a semi-circle around it. Even the students had stopped their training to watch the boxer with slight awed expressions on their faces.

Soon enough though Sasuke lost interest and went back to lifting dumbbells. He worked out for one more hour before deciding to stop for the day and went to the changing room to freshen up. The Uchiha said his goodbye to Lee who was at the reception and left the gym to head home. Tomorrow he would be taking the pictures of a new model so he had to be well rested. He hasn’t worked with the girl so he didn’t know what he would be dealing with come Wednesday. Sasuke sincerely hoped she wasn’t a stuck up brat.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Soon after the raven-haired man left the gym he was followed by the high school students. Yet the boxer stayed and continued beating the punching bag relentlessly. It appeared as if he had unlimited energy as he had been going at it since he came to the gym more than two hours ago. Silence embraced the room only to be broken by the smacking noises the boxer’s fists made upon connecting with the surface of the bag.

Lee wandered into the room to see if anyone was still there and was a bit surprised to see the man at the punching bag. An exasperated sigh left him and a small smile settled on his lip as he approached the boxer.

“Oi, aren’t you going to give it a break already? You’ve been going at it for more than two hours.” Lee said as he stood behind out of the way and watched his friend. When the other didn’t stop and continued as if he hadn’t heard anything, Lee reached out and grasped one shoulder firmly. Apparently the other really hadn’t heard him because he whirled around and swung a fist in Lee’s direction. Reflexes kicked in automatically and Lee barely dodged to the side away from the hit coming towards his stomach.

“Shit, Lee! Are you okay?” Wide blue eyes stared at the dark-haired man in panic and concern.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m alright. Jeez what is wrong with you, Naruto?” The fitness instructor took a deep breath to steady his suddenly pounding heart at the unintentional attack.

“Fuck, you just startled me. I didn’t hear you coming.” The blond explained as he plucked off his earphones and tucked them away in his bag together with his iPod.

“Anyway, don’t you think you’ve trained enough for today? I’m surprised that the punching bag is still in one piece after enduring three hours of your pounding.”

The blond laughed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he stole a glance at said punching bag to see that it looked a little worn-out here and there from where his fists had been punching it.

“Well, you know me. I get carried away easily.” Naruto said with amusement shining in his bright blue eyes.

Lee chuckled and nodded in agreement. “Oh I surely know how you get carried away, my friend. How long did you stay cooped up in your apartment for your first fashion-show? A month? When you stopped answering your phone we were ready to bust your door to see if you were still alive in there.” The dark-haired man mused with a light chuckle as he rubbed his chin in thought.

“Ah, well, that was one of most important moments in my life and everything had to be perfect for that show. And when are you going to let it go? Jeez, that was four freaking years ago!” The blond protested with a childish pout on his face as he crossed his arms.

Lee laughed at his friend’s behavior and patted his shoulder, while shaking his head.

“Anyway, why don’t you go freshen up and we can go for a drink. It’s been ages since we just sat down and talked.”

Naruto collected his bag and made his way towards the changing room before he paused and addressed his friend. “You sure about that? Don’t you have work or something?

“Of course I’m sure. I was planning on closing up early as it is, no one else is coming today so it’s not a problem.”

“If you say so. I guess we have a lot of things to talk about, huh?” The blond said with a wide grin as he disappeared in the changing room to do as his friend advised.

“We sure do, Naruto.” The dark-haired man murmured after his friend as he went about the gym to prepare it for closing.

 

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

One young Uchiha rubbed his temples wearily as he sat slumped on his favourite chair in his studio. The last two days had been very exhausting for him. The shooting with the new model had gone better than he expected, but he was still dead tired. The girl, Hyuuga Hinata, was very beautiful and graceful so he perfectly understood why the company had hired her. She still had a long way to go before becoming a professional model but she was a quick learner despite her shyness.

The young photographer even believes that they could be friends, if he ever managed to rid her of her stuttering. The small talk they had made during the session hinted that Hinata was very intelligent and open-minded. Another big plus was that she wasn’t too taken by his looks and wasn’t converted into a fangirl.

A dreadful shudder raced down his spine at that last thought. Sasuke had given up trying to understand why all females became brainless idiots as soon as they saw him. Sure, he was good-looking but there were many other men that were so much more handsome than him so he couldn’t for the life of him understand why all women stuck to him in particular like flies to honey.

A sigh passed his lips as he dismissed those thoughts. There was no point in pondering about it because that matter was a lost case. He’ll never comprehend females and their way of thinking.

Sasuke stood up from his comfortable chair and stretched his arms high above his head which was followed by a few pops from his shoulder blades. He turned towards his desk and organized everything that was on it. He put away his camera in its case then he gathered some of the negatives and papers to bring back home so he could work on them some more.

On his way out, Sasuke took his denim jacket and glanced around the room to make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything. He backed out of the room and took out his keys to lock the door. After hearing the click of the lock, the Uchiha turned around and made his way down the corridor. Just as he turned a corner he ran into something solid. A pained grunt left him, as he landed on his ass and dropped his brief case which opened at the impact with the floor. Dark eyes looked up just in time to see a tall blond stumbling back and dropping many pieces of cloth on the ground.

“Fuck! Watch where you’re going, teme!” The blond cursed as he bent down to collect the rolls in his arms.

Sasuke flushed in anger at the insult and glared at the other man. “You’re the one who should watch his steps, moron.” The raven said as he took his case close to him and shuffled the papers back in it that had fallen out when it opened.

The blond scowled at him as he shifted the cloth in one of his arms and crouched down to help the other. Sasuke batted the hand away from his belongings with a glare.

“I don’t need your help, idiot.”

“Fine, whatever.” The blond huffed as he straightened up. He side-stepped Sasuke and continued down the hallway with fast and wide steps.

“Stupid dobe.” The dark-eyed man muttered under his breath and glared over his shoulder as he also stood up.

“I heard that! Bastard!” The other called without turning around before he disappeared in one of the doors.

Sasuke stumbled for a second and looked up startled. ‘What the hell? How did he hear me when he’s on the other side of the stupid hallway?’ Shaking his head in bemusement, the dark-haired man took his brief case and made his way towards the elevator. He still had a lot of things to do tonight, and wasting time staring after a clumsy blond hottie won’t finish his work for him.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Naruto closed the door behind him with his foot and went to the table in the corner of the room to drop the pieces of cloth. The blond heaved a tired sigh as he stretched his arms above his head and rolled his shoulders to loosen up the tense muscles.

‘Maybe I should stop for the day. I’m quite tired.’ The designer pondered while arranging the rolls on the table. He busied himself with trying to put everything in order because his office was a big mess and he couldn’t find anything at all most of the time.

Some time later the blond plopped himself on his leather chair with another tired sigh and a jaw splitting yawn. He massaged the back of his neck lightly where a persistent small cramp was tormenting him, trying to loosen the tense muscles there and make the ache go away.

A quiet melody filled the office just as Naruto stood up from his chair. He took out his cell phone and looked at the screen to see who was calling him. Upon seeing the name a groan escaped his lips and a small tick formed on his brow. The blond considered the option of not answering but knew from personal experience that the other wouldn’t give up and would continue phoning until he picked up. In the end he decided to pick up and see what the other man wanted.

“Sai, what do you want?”

 _”Such a cold greeting, Naruto-kun. You sound irritated. Having a bad day?”_   
__

“No shit. I had a lot of work today. You know that Shion has been pestering me to make something ‘special’ just for her. Ugh, she’ll be the death of me, I swear!”

 _”It’s not my fault you decided to act all macho on that dinner party because you were tipsy and she fell in love with you, dickless.”_ Came the amused reply on the other end of the line.

“It **is** your bloody fault ‘cause you dragged me along to that stupid party. And stop insulting my manhood, bastard.” The blond said with irritation coloring his voice.

 _“But it’s too much fun to tease you, Naruto-kun. Besides your penis...”_ A warning growl escaped the blue-eyed man at the beginning of another comment about his private parts.

“Sai, just shut up.” The designer ground out through gritted teeth.

 _“Fine, fine. You’re too grumpy today.”_ Sai chuckled lightly. _“I’m visiting my cousin later tonight; do you want to come with me?”_ __

“Oh, no, no, no. I’m not going anywhere with you.” The blond refused right away. “I don’t want a repeat of the Shion incident. She’s quite a handful as it is.”

 _“My cousin is a man,_ _silly,_ _quite attractive too.”_ The artist said in hope that the other will take the bait but he didn’t have luck.

“Maybe some other time, Sai. I’m dead tired today, besides I heard something about a meeting between the personnel for my branch tomorrow, so I gotta come on time.” The designer compromised as he shuffled the papers on the desk to find the sketches he had made for Shion’s clothes.

 _“I’ll keep you on that promise.”_ The dark-haired man said. _“Now stop working on that hag’s rags and go home to rest.”_

“That’s what I’m doing.” The blue-eyed man mumbled quietly, pretending he didn’t hear the other insult his clothes.

 _”Bye and don’t forget to call me, dickless.”_

“See you, Sai.” The blond hung up, too tired to be offended by yet another remark about his manhood and tucked away his cell phone. He took the binder with the sketches and went to grab his jacket. After locking the door Naruto started in the direction of the elevator. He passed the corner where he had bumped into the dark-haired man. Now that he wasn’t irritated the designer thought about his encounter at that corner.

‘Maybe I shouldn’t have snapped at him, but fuck, he was the third person to bump into me today.’ A flash of dark-hair with midnight black eyes and pale skin passed before his eyes. A light tremor crawled up his spine at that image. He wouldn’t mind meeting the other man again under better circumstances because he couldn’t deny the fact that the brunet was hot.

‘He probably works here, so I’ll definitely have the chance to see him again.” A small grin settled on the blond’s lips as he entered the elevator.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The next day Naruto didn’t managed to come on time for work at all. He had stayed up late to sketch some new models for his upcoming fashion show which made getting up a nightmare and almost impossible. On top of that he had forgotten to prepare his suit the night before so it had taken him some time before he even found the stupid thing. Finally two hours later than normal the blond burst through the doors of Kage Inc. and made a bee line for the elevator.

‘I hate traffic jams! Damn, I should have come on foot or with the metro, I wouldn’t have been so late, but noo I decided to take my car today.’ Naruto grumbled a few curses and frowned lightly as he waited to reach his floor. The blond really hoped that the rest of his day wouldn’t be a disaster but if he had to judge by his morning it would be worse than disaster.

When the elevator stopped the designer made his way towards his office. He stopped by one of the doors and knocked lightly then opened the door and peaked inside. Naruto saw the one he was looking for sitting on the desk.

“Morning, Kurenai.” A sunny smile chased away his frown. “I heard there was going to be a meeting for our branch today.”

“Good morning, Naruto-kun. Yes the meeting is today in the afternoon at 3 o’clock.” The photographer said as she turned around to face the blond.

“Phew, I thought I had missed it.” The blond said relieved.

“You’re coming just now?” The ruby-eyed woman asked.

“Yeah, I got stuck in a traffic jam. Well I’ll see you later then.” Naruto left and went to his office. He entered the room and immediately loosened up the tie and shrugged off the jacket of his suit. The blond plopped down on his chair and started working right away. He couldn’t slack off even if he would rather be sleeping now or working out at Supo-tsukurabu. Half an hour later his cell phone started ringing. Without looking at the caller’s id, he picked up.

“Uzumaki here.”

 _“Hello Naruto-kun, how are you?”_ A soft female voice asked. As soon as the designer recognized the voice, he groaned soundlessly and had the urge to bang his head against the wall a couple of times.

“I’m fine, Shion. I’m working on those models I had promised you.” The blue-eyed man relaxed back in his chair. He glanced up and saw that the blinds were drawn so he stood up to draw them back. It was too dark because of them.

 _”Oh, that’s great news. I can’t wait to see them. I will want to take some pictures with them so can you ask Yuhi-san if she would be able to do that for me?”_   
__

“Yes, I’ll talk with her about it. Now, I have to go, Shion, I’ve got stuff to do.” Naruto tried to end the conversation as fast as he could, otherwise he would be stuck talking to Shion for hours and he wouldn’t be able to concentrate and finish what he had planned to do for the day.

 _”Alright. Goodbye, Naruto-kun. I’ll be waiting to hear from you.”_ The blond hung up and finally allowed a small groan to escape him. ‘Life is soo not fair.’ He thought grumpily, as he gazed out the window.

Lunch break came and went unnoticed for the designer. He was so engulfed in his models that he forgot all about eating. The soft music which the blond had put on was calming his hectic mind, buzzing with ideas and thoughts, lulling him gently to work slowly, precisely. His bright blue eyes were mellow and misty, as if a spell was cast over their owner. Strong hands moved over the dummy dressed in an elegant black evening dress with practiced ease, letting out the stitches at some places and taking them in at other. The tanned fingers nimbly sewed in beads and sequin in beautiful patterns.

After a moment the designer took a step back to survey his work so far. He was quite satisfied with his progress and the only things left were the final touches which will be added when the model tried the dress on. Naruto fussed over the garment for a few more minutes before his empty stomach decided to remind him that he hadn’t eaten anything for lunch and his breakfast was so flimsy it was practically none-existent. What could a small slice of bread do for a grown up man like him? Absolutely nothing.

With a resigned sigh Naruto stepped back from the dummy and rubbed a hand over his growling stomach. Seriously, time passes so much faster when he works that he forgets about everything. On his way out the blond grabbed his jacket, glancing at his watch to see that it was 2:30 and left to buy something to eat before going to the meeting.

Upon exiting the Kage Inc. the designer headed to the closest fast food restaurant to grab a bite. Ordering a hamburger with some fries and a cup of coffee the blond sat down to wait for his order. The waitress came a few minutes later with his meal and he flashed a wide grin in thanks. Blue eyes watched the people passing by on the street absently as the blond enjoyed his food and the little break. Glancing down at his watch Naruto saw that he had fifteen minutes before the meeting started so he got up and paid on the cash register before leaving.

As he was ascending with the lift, Naruto made a mental check to see what else was left to be done. He still had to work on Shion’s second outfit and on his collection of course. The designer stopped by the storage room to grab some more pieces of cloth which he’ll need later. Taking a few rolls of blue cloth in one arm the blond headed towards his office. When he passed Kurenai’s door his cell phone started ringing so he slowed down while rummaging in his pocket for the device. The flashing screen of the phone blinked “Inari” at him and with a smile he picked up.

“Hey, Inari, what’s up?” The blond greeted cheerily while continuing down the hall.

 _”Umm… is this Naruto-san?”_ A male’s voice asked but it didn’t belong to Inari.

“Yes, who’s calling?” Naruto asked in confusion as he slowed down once again.

 _”Naruto-san, I’m afraid to tell you that Inari has been in an accident…”_ The unknown man said hesitantly.

“What?! What kind of accident?! Is he alright?” The designer asked frantically as he dropped the blue cloth on the ground in shock.

 _”I don’t know, sir. He was just driven to Konoha’s hospital as we speak. I was there when the catastrophe happened and he asked me to call you.”_   
__

“Thank you for telling me…” Naruto trailed off waiting for the man to introduce himself as he turned back and went to Kurenai’s office.

 _”Idate, Morino Idate.”_ The man filled up the gap.

“Thank you, Idate-san. I’ll be going now.” Naruto hung up and opened the door just as the ruby-eyed woman reached for the doorknob on the other side.

“Kurenai, I can’t come to the meeting. Something urgent happened.” The blond informed her in a rush before turning around to leave. “Inari is in the hospital.” He informed her with his back facing her and his fists clenched in concern.

“Alright, Naruto-kun. I’ll tell the chief. Be careful.” She said softly with a worried look in her eyes.

The blue-eyed man nodded once and dashed down the hall towards the lift. He brushed past the dark-haired man from before but he didn’t even stop to apologize. There was no time for such things at the moment, not when he didn’t know how Inari was.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sasuke was walking down the corridor towards the conference room when the blond man from the other day brushed past him in a rush. The raven lost his balance for a moment and turned around to say something biting to the other, but he was already gone. Feeling slightly snubbed and confused the photographer shrugged and continued towards his destination. When Sasuke looked ahead he saw Kurenai standing beside her office door and looking quite concerned.

“Kurenai-san, are you alright?” The dark-eyed man asked as he approached his colleague. She glanced at him briefly in acknowledgment before her eyes strayed behind him.

“I'm fine but I'm a little worried for Naruto.” At Sasuke's questioning look she smiled lightly. “The blond that just passed you, he's Uzumaki Naruto.” 

“Ah, I see.” The man mumbled in understanding. “We should go to the conference room; the meeting will begin in a few minutes.”

“Yes, you're right.” Together they went to the meeting and on the way Kurenai picked the fallen pieces of cloth to drop them off at the blonde's office. As soon as they entered the conference room Kurenai told the chief why Naruto wasn't there. Kimimaru nodded in understanding even though he appeared a bit disappointed.

The meeting proceeded without further interruptions, during which the workers discussed future plans, income and expenditure, recommendation of new partners and such like. Almost everyone was taking part in the discussions yet the two photographers present were quite distracted by a certain blond designer. 

It was understandable for the ruby-eyed woman to be worried for the Uzumaki because she knew him, but Sasuke was surprised that his thoughts were straying towards the blue-eyed man. Now that the raven knew the other's name he understood why the blond seemed so familiar. Uzumaki Naruto was one of the most well-known and famous designers. More often than not he was the one to set the fashion trends.

Sasuke himself was well acquainted with Naruto's clothes. He had worked with a lot of girls who were dressed in his designs and the raven couldn't disagree that the blond was one of the best in his field. Just by looking at the clothes, the Uchiha could see the passion and love with which the designer has made them. Every detail was perfect, there wasn't a thing to seem out of place and the accessories were always tastefully matching the garment. 

But even though Sasuke has worked with Naruto's models, he hadn't had the chance to work with the designer himself. He had often wondered if they would be able to get along, maybe now he'll get the chance to find out.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

For more than a week Sasuke hasn't heard anything about Naruto. He had stopped by the blonde's office to meet him personally but the door was always locked and no one was there. It was like the blond had disappeared or maybe he just didn't want to be found. The staff in Kage Inc. was whispering all kind of things about the designer and what has happened to him, but Sasuke knew that everything was a load of shit. He had considered the option of asking Kurenai but in the end dismissed the idea. It would seem too strange to do so; after all he didn't even know the blond.

The Uchiha had heard on the news on that day about the catastrophe in which two people were injured. One was Kaito Inari and the other Tsurugu Misumi. According to the police, the causes for the accident were speeding and the slippery road from the rain which had fallen during the night. They were also having doubts that Misumi was driving drunk because there were alcohol bottles found in his car. The reasons were supposed to be clarified as soon as the investigation was complete. Since then there was no news and no information from Konoha's hospital about the victims' conditions. 

Despite the fact that Sasuke didn't know the blond he was worried about him, hell he was even a little concerned for Inari and he hadn't even met the boy once. These thoughts and feelings were confusing him greatly and he didn't know what to do. He guessed that until Naruto showed up again he had to find a way to either suppress the feelings or get over them. For some reason the first option seemed more appropriate to the Uchiha so he threw himself in his work with vigor. Sometimes when he finished early, the raven went to Supo-tsukurabu if he wasn't dragged to hang out with his cousin who had recently come back from being abroad for half a year.

That's where Sasuke found himself at the moment, at the gym working out and sneaking glances at the hooded man from a few weeks ago. Recently he had noticed that the man was there at the punching bag almost every time he visited. But that in itself wasn't strange; the peculiar thing was that for all the times Sasuke had run into the man, he hadn't been able to see the guy's face. How that could happen he'll never know. The boxer never faced him or anyone else for that matter; he always had his back to everyone, always standing out of the way and aside. It was like he was secluding himself from everyone on purpose.

And that just fueled Sasuke's curiosity. He had tried a few times to confront the man, but it was like Fate herself was standing in his way. Something always happened to interrupt his attempts. One time the boxer rushed out of Supo-tsukurabu after a phone call and in his haste he had forgotten his gym bag on the bench. A few minutes later Lee had come and collected the forgotten item with a tired sigh. Another time when Sasuke was just about to face the stranger his cousin Sai has called him to inform him that there had been a teensy-weensy incident in his kitchen. Knowing the artist's cooking skills were non-existent compared to his painting and drawing, the Uchiha was forced to hurry home before more damage was caused.

But today will be different. Sasuke was determined to see the boxer's face and no matter what he will achieve his goal. 

As soon as he entered the gym, the raven heard loud voices. He recognized one of them as Lee's but he couldn't place the other voice, even though it sounded so familiar. As he went further in the gym to the changing rooms, a third voice joined the others and Sasuke was surprised when he immediately associated it with Sai.

'What could Sai be doing here?' The photographer wondered as he exited the changing room and went to the room with the equipment.

The sight that greeted him was very surprising and a bit shocking. There was the boxer at the punching bag, beating it relentlessly with his back turned on Sai and Lee. His cousin was standing out of the way with his arms crossed and a concerned frown marring his features, while Lee was trying to stop the hooded man from punching the bag.

“When are you going to stop? You need to go home and rest.” The fitness instructor grasped one shoulder firmly but he was easily shaken off.

“Leave me alone.” The boxer growled out in an irritated and obviously tired voice.

Sasuke approached his cousin and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. The artist turned to face him and was just mildly surprised to see the Uchiha there at that moment.

“Sai, what are you doing here?” The raven asked as he glanced at Lee who was talking to the other man, but wasn't getting any responses other than more punches to the boxing bag.

“We're trying to make that stubborn idiot go home because he's been here for four hours already.” Sai muttered moodily.

“Do you need help? By the way how do you know Lee?” Sasuke asked curiously as he made his way towards the boxer and his friend.

“We know each other through that moron there.” The photographer nodded as a greeting to Lee, just as the fitness instructor sighed heavily in defeat and stepped back.

“Oi, you need to stop already.” The Uchiha said as he forcefully turned the other around and pulled the hood down in the process to reveal tousled blond hair. He wasn't prepared for the punch heading his way, but luckily managed to avoid it enough so the damage wouldn't be as serious as it could have been. Still he winced as he clutched his quickly bruising left side.

“I said leave me alone!” Blazing blue eyes glared at them from beneath ruffled blond hair. But when they focused on the Uchiha surprise took over the concern swirling in them.

“What are you doing here, teme?”

“I work out here, if you must know, baka.” Sasuke said in irritation at the blond. “Why won't you go home, dobe? They said you've been here for four hours already.” The raven jerked a thumb in Lee and Sai's direction where they stood on the side watching the exchange in amusement. 

The blond glanced at his two friends for a second before focusing his expressive blue eyes on the photographer before him.

“None of your fucking business, bastard.” The designer snarled as anger, worry and sadness seized him once again. “Leave me the hell alone.”

“Are you doing this because of Inari?” The raven asked and apparently he guessed right because broad shoulders tensed even more as the blond clenched his fists.

“How do you know about Inari?” He asked quietly, as bright blue eyes darkened in anguish.

“There was a report about the catastrophe on the news and on that day you almost ran through me in your haste to leave.” The photographer said as he observed the other carefully. His heart throbbed painfully in his chest at the raw sadness in the blonde's eyes.

“Oh, right.” Naruto murmured a bit sheepishly.

“So, are you going to go home or do we have to force you?” Sasuke asked with his arms crossed and a small smirk quirked his lips when the other scowled at him.

“Che, fine. It's not like I have a choice.” The blond muttered irritably as he glanced between his friends and the bastard who had decided to help them. He grabbed his bag and brushed past the raven.

“The name's Naruto by the way.” He said grumpily.

“I know already.” When the blond stopped and looked at him questionably, he replied with a light smile. “Kurenai told me and I'm Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.”

“Nice to meet you, Sasuke.” The designer turned around and left.

The raven sighed lightly as he watched Sai leaving after the blond to make sure he would really go home to rest. Rubbing his sore side absently he decided miss today's training. Lee came up to him and slapped him soundly on the back.

"I don't know how you did it, but you just saved us a lot of trouble." The fitness instructor said quietly.

"Is he always that stubborn?" Sasuke asked his friend.

"You have no idea how mulish Naruto can be. To be honest, I'm surprised that he gave in so quickly. He must've been absolutely dead tired to back down so easily." Lee reasoned as he pushed Sasuke's shirt up to inspect the damage caused by the blonde's punch. He frowned and probed the swelling lightly which made the raven hiss. 

"You shouldn't train today." Lee said as he went to retrieve a jar with healing salve. "This should help ease the pain and make the swelling go away."

Sasuke took the offered item and nodded in gratitude. 

"I'll be going then."

After saying goodbye to Lee, the photographer left. When he got home the raven took a nice, hot and most importantly relaxing bath before going to sleep. 

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Three months had passed since the first time Naruto met Sasuke. After their encounter at the gym, the blond had asked Sai for the raven's number, because he hadn't yet returned to work. The teasing he endured for doing so almost made him kill the artist but he somehow managed to restrain himself. How? He'll never know. But maybe it was because he was sure Sasuke wouldn't be happy to find his cousin maimed even if the Uchiha himself sometimes found Sai insufferable.

After he had called the raven they had gone on a date. They went to see a movie, and then dined at Naruto's favorite restaurant Ichiraku where the blond introduced the Uchiha to his most favorite meal, namely ramen. They both had a great time so a second date was arranged and then a third and a fourth.

The blue-eyed man could tell that he was falling for the photographer and it appeared like his affections were returned. The happiness which bubbled up at the knowledge gave him strength to cope with the pain caused by Inari's misfortune and to help his little brother with everything he could. Even though the path to recovery was long the boy was stubborn just like the blond so he was ready to walk it.

The designer postponed his fashion show just for that reason despite Inari's pleas not to do it. To reassure the boy he explained that he still needed time to complete the collection and he wanted to finish Shion's clothes first so he could be rid of her.

When the actress came to receive her dresses, she asked the blond if he had talked with Kurenai for the shooting session. Naruto laughed sheepishly in answer. It had totally escaped his mind to ask the ruby-eyed woman and she had just left for Wind Country. Sensing the impending whining and pouting coming his way, the designer hastened to reassure the actress that he knew another fantastic photographer who would love to substitute for Kurenai.

That day Naruto had to plead and beg Sasuke to do him that favor, but the sadistic bastard refused with the excuse that he was too busy. In the end just as he was about to give up the blond had resorted to using dirty tricks and effectively bribed his boyfriend for the shooting session, which turned out nightmarish. 

When Shion found out that Sasuke was Naruto's boyfriend she showed her bitchy side and did everything in her power to hamper the shooting process. She even accused the Uchiha of incompetence and always pointed out that Kurenai was so much better than him. Sasuke on his behalf wasn't moved at all by the woman's bitching. To put it simply the raven was used to that kind of behavior so he didn't pay much attention to it. What irritated him; however, were Shion's attempts to flirt with his blond. Every time she touched his boyfriend or sent him a saucy wink, he had to restrain himself from throttling her.

Thankfully there were no such incidents and Shion left only with her photos and nothing else.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

All too soon was approaching the blonde's fashion show. After he had rid himself of Shion, Naruto had been able to concentrate better on his collection. He even managed to complete it two weeks before the appointed date for the review, which left him with some free time. 

Half of his free time, he used to make absolutely sure that everything would be perfect for the show, to contact the models so they could come to try on their clothes and when it was needed the designer made corrections. The other half the blond used for pestering his boyfriend. It was just too much fun to tease and annoy the photographer. Besides the sex which followed after their arguments was always wild and fervent.

The two weeks passed in a blur for the two lovers and before they knew it, there were just a couple of days left before the review. The head of their department had appointed their monthly meeting to be held after the show so they would be able to include it in the discussions. 

On the day of the show, Naruto was nothing more than a blond blur to everyone as he was rushing around to help the girls get dressed. Sasuke was staying on one side watching in amusement how his lover ran around in circles, while giving instructions to his assistants and the make-up artists.

“Where are your shoes, Hinata?” The blond asked as his eyes darted around, looking for said items while fixing up Hinata's dress.

“They're on my feet already, Naruto-kun.” The girl replied as she chuckled when the designer blinked at her and glanced down to see that she was indeed already wearing the foot-wear.

“Oh, right.” He took a step back and gestured for her to twirl around so he could inspect his handiwork. Hinata did as asked and spun around slowly.

“Alright, you're ready to go.” With a satisfied grin, the blond moved on to the next model and the process was repeated until all girls were ready. 

“Everyone, we will begin in just fifteen minutes.” The organizer of the review, Konohamaru announced loudly.

“Is everyone ready?!” Naruto asked as he ran his bright blue eyes over the models one last time, before they went to line up. A chorus of yes was his answer.

Suddenly he was tugged to the side and behind one of the curtains. Midnight black eyes gazed back at wide cerulean. 

“Relax _saiai_. Everything's gonna be okay.” Sasuke murmured against the blonde's lips before kissing him. Their tongues tangled sensually and danced around the other as pale hands massaged the designer's tense shoulders.

“I know, I know.” Naruto whispered when they drew back and rested his forehead against his lover's shoulder. “I'm always like this before a review. It doesn't matter that this isn't the first time I do it.”

“Relax.” Sasuke murmured again and the blond nodded before taking a few deep breaths. After a moment Naruto pulled back and smiled at Sasuke. 

“You should go to the front and get ready. I'm expecting some amazing shots from you, teme.”

The photographer smirked. “Of course. Nothing but the best for my beloved dobe.”

After they left their little hiding spot, Sasuke turned to go to the front when he was pulled in another kiss. He was mildly surprised by the action yet that didn't stop him from responding. When they separated Naruto grinned happily and chuckled lightly. The Uchiha smiled too and pecked the blond on the nose before whispering good luck and leaving for his spot. 

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

“Congratulations for another successful fashion show, Naruto-san. You did an excellent job once again.” Kimimaru said in their monthly meeting and was followed by applause from the workers. 

“Thank you.” The designer bowed and grinned widely once he straightened up before sitting down.

“Now then, let's proceed with this month's reports.” The moment that sentence left the chief's lips, the blond frowned in displeasure and turned his attention to his lover, who was right beside him.

Sasuke was listening to the droning about income and expenditure and didn't even spare a glance in the blue-eyed man's direction, which made the boxer frown even more. A sigh escaped plump lips as cerulean eyes looked around in search of something to occupy his mind. Finding nothing interesting he propped his chin on his fist and sighed once again. 

A few blank sheets of paper crinkled at the action, catching the blonde's attention. Taking his pen, the designer started doodling on them out of boredom. He made a few chibis of himself and his lover in various poses. In one of them they were hugging, in another standing back to back and pouting.

While the blond was doodling he didn't see Sasuke watching him from the corner of his eye and the light smile gracing his lips at the pictures. Although his lover was a designer of clothes he could draw pretty much anything very well thanks to Sai who had helped him a lot.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and saw him looking at his doodles with a smile. He himself smiled before a devious thought crossed his mind and his smile turned mischievous.

'Let's see how much you like my art, teme.' A silent chuckle shook his shoulders slightly as he changed the paper with a blank one and started doodling once again. He placed his other hand on the table to hide the sketch until it was ready. A few minutes later he shifted his hand so it revealed the new sketch. There was a sequence of the chibis where they were undressing each other while making out, until they got to the juicy stuff where the letters TBC were written as a censor and a small grinning chibi Naruto was winking.

When Sasuke saw the doodles a light blush stained his cheeks and he kicked Naruto under the table. Even though the blond winced in pain he still grinned like an idiot. 

Just at that moment the meeting finally drew to an end with Kimimaru dismissing everyone. One by one the workers left the conference room but two in particular stayed behind.

The Uchiha glared half heartedly at his boyfriend for the inappropriate art while said boyfriend was smiling innocently at him. 

“What if anyone had seen, idiot?”

“I don't give a shit about it. Do you?” The blond shrugged nonchalantly.

“Me neither, but still…” He was cut off when the other kissed him.

“So? What's the problem then?” Naruto murmured as he pulled back slightly.

“Maybe we don't care, but it's still inappropriate to sketch such things here.” The raven said with a frown, before leaning forward to kiss the other again.

Naruto shifted the chair so it was facing his lover and pulled the man in his lap. He ran one of his hands up and down the photographer's back before untucking the white shirt and pushing his hand underneath.

A shiver raced down the raven's spine at the touch and he leaned back while breaking the kiss. His hands loosened the tie around the blonde's neck and unbuttoned one of the buttons so he would have better access to the tan flesh.

A quiet moan escaped plump lips as his lover found a particularly sensitive spot and began lavishing it with attention. Not to be outdone, the designer shifted his hand in between their bodies and cupped the growing erection. Another shudder rocked the pale body at the sensation and the delicious pleasure.

“Keep going, baby.” The raven murmured against the blonde's neck, who unbuttoned his pants and slowly drew the zipper down. The hand returned to massaging his cock through his boxers before sneaking inside and gripping him.

Sasuke moaned as he arched his back and bucked in the blonde's touch while claiming his lips in a hungry kiss. Their tongues entwined hotly and explored familiar caverns. The brunette's breath hitched when the other squeezed him gently. He hummed in appreciation and his lover swallowed the sound greedily.

He could feel the pleasure building up with every stroke and just as he was about to climax, they heard voices drawing closer. The blond squeezed him tightly in surprise which pushed back his orgasm. He suppressed the frustrated groan trying desperately to escape his lips and stilled any movement.

To their great relief nobody entered the room and they sighed at the same time.

“Maybe we should take this somewhere else.” Naruto said as he drew his hand back and zipped his lover back up.

“Dobe, I'm going to kill you for this.” Sasuke threatened with a growl.

“Oh, don't be like that, teme. I'll make it up to you, I promise.” He whispered in a pale ear before standing up with the Uchiha. The raven circled his arms around the tan neck to hold on and grumbled that he could walk on his own.

If any of their colleagues saw them like this, they just smiled and shook their heads in amusement, before continuing on their way.

The two lovers stopped by their offices to collect their things before rushing off to the parking lot and to the blonde's apartment, since it was closer to Kage Inc. 

They had barely entered the home before they were kissing hungrily while stripping each other of their suits and discarding the clothes on the ground to be picked up later.

“Mmm, I love it when you kiss me like that, Sasuke.” The blond husked lustfully while nibbling on the slender throat bared to him. The raven moaned quietly as he tangled his hands in wild blond hair. His lover continued murmuring dirty things to him while carrying him in the bedroom where he was lowered to the spacious bed gently.

He encouraged the designer with his groans and moans while his body was explored and worshipped. The blond retrieved a bottle of lube so he could begin preparing his lover for what was to come.

“You're so tight.” He whispered as he stretched the puckered entrance of the brunette. 

Sasuke moaned at the sensation and writhed underneath the blond as his prostate was massaged and stimulated. But even though the pleasure was amazing, the raven wanted much more so he tugged up his lover to kiss him and murmur against his swollen lips.

“I want you, Naruto. Right now, filling me up and pleasuring me with your cock.” The designer groaned at the words and withdrew his fingers. He hastily coated his erection with the lube before positioning himself between his lover's spread legs.

He pushed in slowly and moaned at the heat encasing him steadily. With a final thrust he was all the way in and paused for a second to catch his breath before starting a slow, steady rhythm.

Sasuke moaned in pure pleasure and snaked his hand down to pump himself in synch with the thrusts pounding his prostate. He could easily claim that he was in heaven right at that moment, nothing was better than doing this with his beloved.

“Sasuke, I'm close.” His lover said as he leaned down to kiss him passionately to convey his feelings.

“Me too.” The brunette answered as he quickened the pace of his pumping and the blond followed his example.

“Cum, now, together.” Naruto groaned in Sasuke's ear as a shudder shook his frame. Tan hips jerked erratically as the pleasure became too much and he came with his lover's name spilling from his lips. Not a second later his partner followed him as ecstasy swept him away and drowned him.

The blond lowered the pale legs from they were hooked on his shoulders and pulled out slowly which caused them both to moan at the sensation.

Naruto started massaging still quivering creamy thighs to relax the muscles as he placed kisses up and down Sasuke's neck and throat. The raven hummed lightly and turned to give his lover a slow kiss.

“I thought you were going to make it up to me.” He mumbled as he gazed in bright blue eyes. A mischievous smile graced the blonde's lips at his words.

“Of course I am going to. You should know already that my nickname is 'Stamina'.” The cocky grin accompanying the statement made Sasuke chuckle in amusement. He pushed the blond back and straddled him while leaning down.

“Let's see just how much stamina you have.” He suggested with a grin of his own as tan hands settled on his hipbones and started drawing circles there to encourage the other to start moving his hips slowly.

“With pleasure.” The blond said as he shortened the distance between their lips and gave the other a chaste kiss. “I love you, teme. So much that you can't imagine.”

“Believe me, I can imagine it very well, because I love you too, dobe.” Sasuke said as he gazed in bright blue eyes shining with love and affection, knowing that the feelings were mirrored in his own midnight black. Another tender kiss was shared between the lovers before it turned wild and passionate. The raven started rocking his hips to the rhythm of the song which could be heard coming from their neighbors below.

Come baby, come baby, rock my life

Come baby, you're maybe on my side

I want your sex tonight

You got my lovin' goin'

I hope you're never fadin'-right

Come baby-no lady-rock my life

I'm ready now to have the final drive

Now there will be no slowin' down…

 **The End**


End file.
